Autumn: Falling For you -A Marshall Lee and Fionna Romance
by TinyUnni
Summary: It's Autumn and Fionna want someone to keep her warm in the upcoming months. Is it wrong she wants Marshall Lee the Vampire King to be that one? Is it wrong he wants to be the one to keep her warm? When will they find out that their feelings are mutual? And will their feelings be able to keep them together?


Fionna:

The sky was clear and the trees were bright red, orange and purple. I breathed in the air. Autumn. One of my favorite seasons. With my oversize blue sweater and extra long socks and usual skirt I felt amazing. Looking down at my best friend I smiled.

"Cake, don't you just love Fall it's always so bright and a mixture of warmth and cold. Best time ever to wear a sweat I tell ya!"

"Oh yeah Baby, Cake love her some Fall. Hot cocoa, caramel apples, roasted peanut and falling leaves!"

Just then she took of to a nearby tree and began to chase the falling leaves. I laughed as I ran after her falling in the piles and giggling till my tummy hurts.

"Ugh my guts, I can't laugh anymore it hurts!"

Cake simply laughed and ran father into the woods, finding an enormous Oak tree that spread over 10 feet wide and at least a mile high. She laughed and played like most felines would in the silly game and continued to attack the leaves. I found a nice shaded area a few feet off and say down in the plush grass. I felt a breeze blow on my neck and decided to allow my following hair to become my blanket. Grabbing my hat off my head I allowed my locks to fall.

"I really should get a haircut."

"I disagree," said a deep angelic voice.

I turned to look into the woods to find to red eyes glaring into my soul. Demon eyes.

Slowly standing I ready myself for battle. Grabbing my sword from my bag I took position. A soft chuckle came from the eyes and the started to come nearer. I leaned forward and squinted my eyes to allow them to adjust to the changing light. Far off I continued to her Cake laugh and that calmed my breathing. Out of the shadows came Marshal Lee the Vampire King.

He laughed at my guarded appearance and grabbed a lock of my blonde hair.

"Hey there Human"

"Ugh, Marshall, you good. Why do always stalk me and freak me out?"

"It's because of the look you have whenever you realize it's me. I love the way your cheeks turn red, and your face too."

I felt my face turn apple red as his demon eyes scaled my body.

"You perv!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me.

He floated away chuckling at my embracement.

"Come on Fi, you know how amazing you look. And your scent doesn't help much either."

"You're not going to her me Marshall Lee, I know that. We made it very clear the last time we met that you will never try to drink my blood."

Marshall stopped in mid float and looked at me.

"You honestly believe that I will keep that vow. Ha, obviously you don't know who I am."

I simply rolled my eyes and glared at him. He was finally in a well enough lit area of the forest that I can actually see him. He wore dark blue jeans and a red sweater. His shoes were made of canvas and were all black. His hair, swept over his face throwing a cast shadow over his black eyes that rimmed red. The sweater hugged his body and showed off his arms and chest that even in the dark could be seen that they were well define. His jeans ripped at the knees hugged his rounded butt and gave leave to even though he was over a thousand years old his body was still that of young man's. I looked away before he noticed how intensely I was staring at his body. I felt my face flush again and silently cursed myself for letting myself fantasize about Marshall Lee. He was off limits and Cake made that clear.

"You're blushing again. What's wrong?" as he came closer. His scent his my nose and the smell of his colon and body musk made my legs shake. He was so incredibly sexy, but I would never allow him to know it.

His face looked concern as my knees buckled and I fell to the ground breathing in and out.

"Fi, hun, you okay?"

I looked up, my blue eyes searching his face, "Yea, I'm fine just a bit tired. I ran all the way here with Cake and I guess I just tired myself out."

His eyes searched my face and I could have swore I saw him sigh, but the dimly lit forest could have cause me to imagine it.

It was getting colder and darker and I could start to see my breath in front of my face. Marshall Lee came closer and sat next to me looking into my eyes. His face titled down and his eyes, slightly covered by his thick lashes stared at my face. His mouth opened and he leaned toward me.

"Fionna!"

Cake voice caused my head to snap in the other direction. I almost forgot that she was here.

"There you are sweetcheeks, thought you went back home for a second there. Don't you know there are crazed people out here. Don't be wandering off like that." Cake mothering side came out when she was worried.

I turned to face Marshall and he was gone. I tilted my head and sighed. What was it he was about to say and why did he look so serious?

"Whatcha lookin at?" Cake asked.

"Nothing, I guess." I say disappointedly.

We walk back to the fort and Cake make some Hot Apple Cider.

Crawling into bed I turn to my side as I drift off to sleep, thinking of Marshall black and red eyes looking into my face. And right before I closed my eyes for good, I thought I saw those same eyes looking at me through the window.


End file.
